dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eliade
Eliade '''was a Stray Devil, Shirou's murderer, and the first main antagonist of Devil Reborn Redux. Appearance In human form, Eliade is usually clothed in a blue kimono with a curvaceous figure, possessing yellow-green eyes, and brown hair with blue streaks. In her true form, Eliade appears as a monstrous, lamia-like creature, her teeth becoming sharp and beast-like and her fingers and nails turning into dagger-like claws. Her lower body consisted of a long, snake-tail with a drill-like appendage attached to the end. Personality Eliade possesses a sadistic and playful disposition most of the time, usually posing as a lewd woman to lure her male prey to secluded areas only to rip them to pieces as she devoured them. She is significantly prideful of the "beautiful" appearance of her true form, becoming incredibly enraged when it is damaged such as when "Kuroneko" scratched her and developing a deeply-seeded grudge against Shirou after he shattered many of her teeth and left her face badly beaten and bruised. Her rage was so great that she went to great lengths to kill Shirou only after breaking his mind as punishment for his actions. To add to her arrogance, Eliade possesses a propensity for gloating and mocking her enemies, seeing all others as creatures that are below her, a trait that inevitably led to her downfall and defeat at Shirou's hands and her later death at the hands of Kalawarner. Different from most Stray Devils who are more simple-minded, Eliade is actually far more cold and calculating when it comes to her operations, treating humans as prey and, occasionally, toys to be tortured and ripped apart at her leisure. She appears to have an avid fascination with killing as one of her safe houses possessed an entire room devoted to macabre decorations using the corpses of humans she had left half-devoured or killed solely to sate her boredom. However, Eliade has also shown herself to be a coward, begging for her life after Shirou defeated her and was about to kill her, later attempting to attack him from behind after he lowered his guard only to begin begging once more. History Not is known about Eliade's past other than that she had killed both her master as well as several of his servants, her former comrades, and became a Stray Devil as a result. At some point in time, she made Kuoh Town her home, preying on men she had lured in with the beauty of her human form. Her actions made her a target of Rias Gremory and her servants. In order to avoid being captured or killed, Eliade decided to attack first, picking Akeno as her first target. Plot In the prologue of Arc 1, Eliade inadvertently murdered Shirou while attempting to kill Akeno, Shirou sacrificing his life to save Akeno from what would have been a fatal blow. She later targeted Shirou to be his prey, almost succeeding before the timely intervention of Koneko. After sustaining notable injury to her face and being thrown into the distance by Koneko, she retreated for the time-being, planning revenge against Shirou all the while for damaging her face. Later making contact with the delinquent rival of Shirou, Kaido, and his gang, the Yellow Diamonds, Eliade used her Twice Critical sub-species to temporarily grant them demonic powers to capture Shirou. However, the intervention of the Occult Research Club prevents her plan from succeeding. In her final bid to obtain her revenge on Shirou, Eliade kidnapped Kiyome, luring Shirou to one of her safe houses where her intent was to psychologically torture and kill him. Her plan failed when her torture drove Shirou past the point of madness, causing him to unlock his Sacred Gear alongside a hidden power, allowing him to turn the tables, brutally maim, and defeat Eliade. Shirou attempted to kill Eliade, despite her futile attempts to beg for mercy, until Rias arrived with the very-much-alive Kiyome. In the confusion that followed, Eliade shed her skin to evade the ORC's detection, fleeing her safe house only to encounter Kalawarner outside. After taunting the Fallen Angel, Eliade is stabbed through the chest by a spear of light shortly followed by another spear through her head, killing her. Powers & Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Eliade possesses monstrous strength, allowing her to easily rip through even solid concrete. It is possible this power is related to her former status as a Rook, but Rias had said that her power had weakened considerably. Demonic Power: As a Devil, Eliade possesses Demonic Power. Skilled Tactician and Manipulator: Eliade has shown herself to be quite cunning and manipulative, having easily murdered both her master and her former comrades as well as evading capture for several years. She easily manipulates her prey so as to devour them and, in other cases, has shown the ability to sway others to work under her as she had with Kaido and his gang in order to capture and kill Shirou. Equipment Twice Critical: Eliade's Sacred Gear is potentially a sub-species, possessing the ability for her to transfer her powers to others through unknown means. It is unknown whatever abilities it possessed as a result of its brief appearances.Category:Bamafelix Category:Stray Devil Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Devil Reborn Redux